Rupunzel Higher Ground Parody
by kutenkaotik
Summary: The Story you never knew........... with a twist


Rupunzel  
(The story you never knew)  
Higher Ground Style Parody  
  
~*A/N: Just a little story I wrote for abit of fun when I was bored at my  
dad's house. (Yet again!) For all of the Higher ground fans.  
I don't own any of the characters I just playfully mock them :) *~  
  
There once was a Princess who lived in a big huge castle and had beautiful long golden blonde hair. Her Father gave her the name of Rupunzel, but now that she was older she came to her realization that this was not her real name, it was a name given to her under the witnesses protection act after she had been kidnapped. Now she is happily married with two beautiful baby girls. But back then she would have been lucky to survive. The story is one that we are familiar of, but we have never really heard it properly.  
  
It all began 5 years ago.  
  
All that Rupunzel had ever wanted was a young and handsome man to fall in love with her, so that they could be together. The fact that she was so naive about love in the first place was how she got kidnapped. She was a rather spoilt young girl and she would constantly have to comb her hair as it hung peacefully and gracefully out of the windowsill from her bedroom in the tallest tower of the castle. As she brushed her hair lightly and strummed her fingers of her other hand on the desk, Rupunzel was busy off in her own little world listening and singing along to music.  
  
All of a sudden before she knew what was happening Rupunzel was taken away by and evil king who rivalled her father for several years. He took her to his castle as a hostage and locked her up in the highest tower  
  
"What do you think your doing? Are you completely out of your mind!" she yelled as loudly as she could as she heard the sound of the door being locked. "Au contraire, Miss, I'm genius!" came the familiar voice she had once known that had now turned to evil. "You won't get away with this!" She yelled as she helplessly collapsed to the floor with small tears now beginning to fall gently down her pale, panic stricken face.  
  
But get away with it he did, and Rupunzel remained locked in the highest building on the tallest tower for 5 whole days. Just when she had felt like it was all over, and she was going to give up the fight when all of a sudden she heard a voice coming from outside.  
  
"Speak your name fair maiden of the West!" "I need not say it stranger, for my name, you already know!" She yelled, at that point feeling ridiculously stupid for what she had just said. "Know your name I do not, for I only know your beauty, so if need me Ill call you Angel, my angel from above!" "How corny!" she thought but then but then at the same time she couldn't help thinking how cute it was. "My name is Shelby, Shelby Merrick, can you help me get out of this place?" she yelled back, for it was a fair way down. "Yes I can help you Shelby, if you let down your golden blonde hair. "Like I'm going to fool for that one again!" she yelled impatiently "You're just going to have to trust me!" he called back, and then Shelby heard a big 'BANG' "OI Keep it down!" yelled the annoying Prince male's voice from around the corner "BITE ME Augustus!" she yelled and then at that moment the his girlfriend came marching into the room "Oh look its Puketastick, porn star princess to her widdle Prince's rescue yet again!" Shelby scoffed and Juliette looked out of the window and gasped "Scotty? Scotty is that really you?" "Oh please!" Shelby hissed and rolled her eyes  
  
"How dare you trap Shelby Juliette! I know this was your plan! You knew Shelby and I were arranged to be married and you deliberately went behind my." "Hold it, Hold it right there and pull back on the gravy train here! You mean you what?" Shelby asked now slightly confused and realising the mistake he made he cursed himself quietly. Within seconds he yanked out a bow and arrow and stuck on the end part something that appeared to be small and shiny. He brought the arrow into place and shot it aiming it straight into Juliette's heart. Slowly and steadily Juliette fell to her doom.  
  
Shelby took the string of the arrow to find a beautiful shiny ring glittering and glimmering in the palm of her hand. It had Diamonds along the sides and a beautiful shiny sapphire in the middle. "Not very Romantic!" but oh well she thought quietly to herself then yelled out "CATCH ME MY PRINCE!" and jumped into his arms and unexpectantly flattening him.  
  
Two hours and 5 stitches to his head later Scott walked out with Shelby in his arms after she had accepted his proposal and they made they're way back to the castle that Shelby called home. "It's good to be back! Shelby said quietly. And all of a sudden out of nowhere popped Daisy holding a bouquet of flowers that she was looking at very weirdly "My precious! They're all mine, MINE, MINE MINE!" she yelled to herself angrily "Ok Daisy you can keep the flowers!" Shelby said a little uneasily and with that she ran off screeching into the distance  
  
"Rupunzel! Oh Rupunzel your back!" her father called as he came running in towards her trying to hide how happy he was "Father for the 50th time already its SHELBY!" she said slightly annoyed, but nevertheless happy.  
  
"Horatio! It's good to see you! Shelby smirked as her brother came pacing up the corridor" "As it is you Shelby!" he said and he was holding a big pair of golden scissors. "You wouldn't dare!" Shelby said shocked but to her surprise he jut smiled and walked up to her "I know what you did last summer" he whispered into her ear and she put her hands over her mouth in surprise. "You do?" she asked and then all of a sudden all she heard was SNIP SNIP "NOOOOO MY HAIR!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS HORATIO!" 


End file.
